


Training

by soo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope knows the benefits of persistence and rewards. For 15_minute_fic's word #69. Originally published July 5, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

  
Penelope sat down on the couch and grinned when Clooney came over to sit in front of her. "Who's a good boy?" She said as she began to scratch behind his ears. "Clooney's a good boy, isn't he?" Clooney barked in agreement. "Oh, yes he is." He licked her face and she laughed. "Fetch me my slippers, Clooney."  
"He doesn't fetch slippers," Derek said as he joined her on the couch.  
Penelope smiled.  
A few seconds later Clooney trotted back in with a pair of fluffy purple slippers in his mouth. He dropped them at Penelope's feet.  
"Good boy!  
"You trained my dog!"  
Penelope kicked off her shoes and put on her slippers. She murmured in agreement.  
"But how?"  
"Persistence." She smiled wickedly and settled back on to the couch. She drew her legs up on to the couch and placed them in Derek's lap. "With a little a bit of persistence..." Penelope bit back a groan as Derek removed a slipper and began to massage her right foot. "and rewards anyone can be trained."  
"Anyone?" Derek asked skeptically.  
She nodded. "Even you."  
"Me?"  
Penelope looked pointedly down at her feet.  
"I like making you feel good, baby-girl," He said as he continued to massage her foot.  
"And you do, sweetness. But how many women did you do this for that wasn't a prelim to sex?"  
"Err, none."  
"Right." She pulled her legs back of his lap and leaned into him. "Come here."  
Derek's eye's narrowed. "What?"  
She leaned even closer into him. "I didn't say that it wasn't a prelim to sex tonight, did I?"  
"No, no, you didn't." Derek grinned and caught her up into his arms. He kissed her passionately.  
"See, training and rewards," Penelope gasped between kisses. She melted into his arms and there wasn't any talking about training and rewards for a long time afterwards.


End file.
